Work In Progress
by giacinta
Summary: A teenchesters story. Dean's late back and Sammy's worried. Dean's eighteen and Sam's fourteen.


Work In Progress.

* * *

XXXX

Sam's mind had been so engrossed in the intricacies of his algebra homework that he hadn't paid any attention to the passing of time. The formulas and reasoning needed to solve the equations somehow relaxed his mind, and it was something he welcomed.

It was only when he finally found the answer to the last one, that he noticed how the sun was beginning to cast long shadows over the Impala, as it got ready to set.

His forehead crinkled into a worried frown as he looked over at the empty driving seat.

Dean should have been back long ago.

He had only gone into the drug-store for some supplies that John had requested. He glanced down at the over large watch he wore on his skinny wrist and was shocked to see that two hours had passed. He had been so caught up in the damn algebra that he hadn't even noticed.

X

It had been just over four years now since that miserable Christmas when Sam had found out about what John really did when he left his sons on their own in crappy motel rooms, and although he could now hold his own with Dad and Dean, he hated the hunting life he was forced to lead; however that hatred was diametrically opposed to the boundless love he had for his big brother; big brother who had now been gone for hours.

He felt his pulse starting to race as the tendrils of panic wormed their way into his mind.

"Dean," he whispered. "Where the Hell are you?"

X

He threw down the books he had been balancing on his knees and pushed open the Impala's door.

He examined the store-front. It seemed normal enough, no different to the thousands that were dotted all over the US.

He pulled out his phone and called his father, although he knew that his Dad probably wouldn't pick up, just as he hadn't for Dean himself earlier when he had called him for a last check on the list.

He left a message telling him where they were, put the phone back in his pocket and made his way warily towards the entrance.

There were a number of customers in line at the check-out and a few people in the aisles, but no sign of his leather-jacketed big brother.

Maybe he had met some girl and was simply turning on the charm, but there was no way Dean would have gone off and left him without a word. His big brother was over-protective and even although that made him huff and rebel at times, he understood that Dean did it out of love and concern for him.

X

He pushed open the door and went over to the cash-desk.

"Excuse me, was there a guy in here earlier; he was wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans"

The cashier looked down at him impatiently. "Kid, do you know how many customers come and go through those doors in a day? I don't bother with their faces, I just take their cash."

"You're bound to remember him, He's sort of cocky and he has a…... " Sam stopped in mid-sentence as he saw a pile of abandoned grocery bags, beside the cashier's desk and as he skirted the cashier to examine them, he saw that they contained some of the items on Dean's list.

"Hey," the guy shouted. "Don't touch those." A guy paid for them and asked if I'd keep an eye on them for a moment 'till he came back."

Sam grew more agitated.

"Listen, Man. Did he have a leather jacket? Try to remember!'" Sam insisted.

"Now that you come to mention it, I believe he did."

Sam reached out a hand and grabbed the cashier's arm.

"Where did he go?" he demanded; his demeanour no longer that of a fourteen year old, but that of the man he would become.

"Hey, let go of the merchandise!" the man grumbled as he shook his arm free. " He went out the side door if you must know. When you see him tell him I'll be ending my shift soon and he'd better get back for his stuff before I go!"

X

Sam was no longer listening as he raced through the side door into the back alley…... and felt himself being dragged into the darkness beyond, the setting sun having reduced the already dim alleyway into a black world.

He spat and fought as he was held in steely arms, his skinny adolescent body no match for his captor's strength; however he rejoiced in the groans as he got in a good few kicks to the man's legs.

"You little shit," the man cursed. "You're lucky you're not to be harmed otherwise I'd so enjoy ripping you to shreds."

Sam's already speeding heart went into overdrive as he saw Dean trussed up like a turkey on the filthy floor of the alley

X

"Dean!" He shouted. "Dean, are you all right?"

The worry for his big brother gave him extra strength as he managed to squirm out of his captor's arms and throw himself down beside him.

Dean's eyes looked up at him sorrowfully, from above the gag that covered his mouth, but Sam didn't need to hear the words to know that Dean was apologising for getting him caught up in this mess.

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay! It's not your fault."

An arm yanked him away from his brother's side and he lifted his head proudly as he faced the four men in front of him. He was a Winchester after all.

X

One of them came towards him, looking him over as if inspecting a prize bull.

"Well, well, little Sammy Winchester!" Sam's eyes widened in surprise. The man knew his name. He could sense Dean tensing up behind him, he too taken aback by the man's knowledge.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, his chin held high, although inside he was trembling like a leaf at the thought of what could happen to himself and to Dean.

X

"Well now," the man continued in a seemingly friendly tone. " You and I are old acquaintances. You might say that I met you when you were a baby. You sure were the cutest little tyke of all my kids. I've got a real soft spot for you Sammy. Your mom; she was one classy gal. A real fighter that one! Yeah, when I got her scent, I knew she could be the right one."

X

"What are you talking about? " Sam asked, now more confused than afraid. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Sam took a step back, his feet colliding with his brother as the man placed his hands on his shoulders and sniffed at his face as if he was a juicy steak.

"I'm really pleased Sammy. You're coming along very well," he declared satisfied, as he pinched Sam's arm.

"A little scrawny still, but soon you'll be towering over that stupid brother of yours.

However I'll let him hang around 'cause he looks out for my favourite so diligently. He's your own personal knight in shining armour Sammy, so you can have him for now.

Well, kiddo, it's been nice meeting you again. The next time, we'll be getting down to important business, so keep yourself in form!"

Sam just watched bewildered as the man's eyes turned yellow and he placed a hand on his face.

X

He shook his head as he opened his eyes to find Dean lying on the ground beside him.

"Dean," he called in panic as he scrambled over to his brother and pulled the gag from his mouth. "Sam," Dean's hoarse voice stuttered. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I… don't remember," Sam replied trying to concentrate. " All I remember is coming to look for you and finding you here, then nada."

"What about you, Dean?" Sam asked as he helped his brother to sit up and started to loosen his bonds.

"I dunno. I was about to come out to the Impala when an old gal asked me if I would help her take her stuff out to the car, so I told the cashier I'd be back but then I found myself like this. Remind me never to trust little old ladies again," he declared fervently, as he rubbed his bruised wrists.

"I was terrified that you would come looking for me and get taken too, Sammy."

X

Dean pulled himself up and yanked his little brother into a relieved hug.

He felt as if he was missing something but whatever it was, he couldn't put his finger on it. "You know, Sam. I'm certain there's something I should be remembering but for the life of me I can't imagine what."

"Yeah, me too, Dean. There's something on the edge of my memory that I can't just get my head around."

X

Dean took one last look at the alley, then shrugged his shoulders. Whatever it had been, there was nothing here now but rubbish.

"Come on Sam. Let's get the Hell out of here before anything else happens."

The brothers went to collect their purchases and headed for the Impala. The sense of having waylaid something terribly important, stronger than ever.

X

XXX The enD XXX


End file.
